FOR YOU
by Deneb Manson
Summary: Una peligrosa amistad…. Y de ti me enamore…Una historia que relata más a fondo la vida de los fantasmas. Oscuridad, Sangre, Gotico Amor, Sonrisas, Traición y una Promesa que cumplir ...yo vivo por ti ... yo morí por ti
1. Prometida a un falso amor

-¿Madre, por que me despiertas tan temprano?

-Sami quiero que leas esto- dijo la Sr. Manson entregándole a Sam una carta

-¿Qué es esto?

-no Te lo imaginas Sami querida – dijo su padre que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-otra propuesta

-de matrimonio- completo su Padre

-Bien, Madre, ¿puedes enviar la respuesta?

-¿aceptando o rechazándola?

-rechazándola

-claro que no Sam, Es la propuesta de un conde dijo su madre

- no me interesa que sea de la nobleza inglesa, no quiero casarme aun y punto

Su madre sale enfadada de la habitación mientras su padre se sienta alado de su pequeña hija

-hija no puede rechazarlas siempre

-mientras pueda lo hare

-Se que solo tienes 14 años mi niña pero es importante para nosotros asegurar un buen futuro para ti y eso implica que tengas un prometido no importa si te casas dentro de 10 años más, eres una Manson pronto algunas personas querrán que tengas un prometido

-lo sé, Padre pero no quiero un hombre solo busque la fortuna de nuestra familia

-deberías tomarte el tiempo de conocer a alguien, espera un momento este conde no busca la fortuna de nuestra familia, ¡el tiene aun mas!

-Papa se acabó la conversación

-pero hija

- no ya no quiero hablar de eso-dijo haciendo berrinche hundiendo su cara entre las almohadas

-está bien hija

En Casper High….

Porque sin ti no se vivir, no quiero un amor a escondidas, eres aquella con quien tanto soñaba…

-Que canción tan tan cursi! Quítala Tucker- dijo la chica de ojos violetas

-Lo que sucede es que eres una niña amargada de 14 años- respondió

-Ya casi 15 –dijo con orgullo

-Es verdad Sam, y que tienes planeado para festejar tus XV pregunta un lindo chico ojiazul

-Pues yo nada PERO MIS PADRES

-Si si ya sabemos la historia Sam, lo de que tus padres arruinan tu vida, dijo Tuck dándole una mordida a su segunda hamburguesa apestosa del día

-Pues para tu información Tuck-

-Ya por favor chico no se pelen dijo Danny mientras Sam y Tuck se miraban molestos

-Sam si sabias que no puedes matar con la mirada verdad,- dijo Tuck

-Suficiente, Danny lo siento pero no estoy de humor para soportar más estar aquí-, dijo parándose muy molesta saliendo de la hamburguesa apestosa

Danny_ Es obvio que hay algo más que la tiene así de molesta y voy a investigarlo

Tuck_ ¿Otra vez violaras su privacidad? Viejo si no controlas eso nunca aceptara andar contigo

Danny- ¡QUE!, Sam tiene razón estas insoportable el día de hoy -se paro y se fue molesto también

Tuck. ¡Que! espera no me dejes comiendo solo aun no has pagado tu cuenta aaa rayos!

En la recamara de Sam

-No puedo creer que mis padres quieran controlar mi vida hasta ese punto es increíble hasta donde pueden llegar no los entiendo ni ellos a mí, simplemente no parecen preocuparse por lo que siento no piensan en mi felicidad solo en la de ellos, por qué tener un prometido por qué!

Danny quedo perplejo al escuchar la conversación de su amiga y salió discretamente de su habitación, siendo invisible claro,

_Tuck en el celular- ¡Danny me debes 6 dólares!-

-Tuck no te hable por eso, descubrí que tiene a Sam tan molesta y triste, sus padres quieren comprometerla

-Danny hablas enserio

-Si la escuche decirlo bueno la vi

-TE METISTE A SU HABITACION

-Shhh no grites no tiene por que saberlo

-Bueno Danny no se qué podemos hacer por ella

_Hablare con ella hoy, la invitare al parque a las 5 pm por si quieres ir de acuerdo?

-Está bien aun que no creo que este de humor para verme, supongo que no debí decir eso de que sabemos que sus padres arruinan su vida

-Y valla que si planean hacerlo, bueno nos vemos Tuck bye

-¿Que es eso tan importante que tenias que hablar conmigo Danny?

-Necesito saber que te sucede Sam, me tienes muy preocupado, por favor que pasa ( dijo en un tono muy dulce y lindo)

-Bien, te contare pero no quiero que te rías o algo así

-No lo haría

_Mis padres creen que deben comprometerme

-Hablas enserio

-Si muy enserio, ellos quieren que tenga un buen partido para casarme en un futuro no me dejan en paz con eso, todas las mañanas hay nuevas cartas de jóvenes y familias pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio y es insoportable

-Chicos!- Grita Tuck llegando hacia donde estaba Danny y Sam

_Sam tengo una idea para que tus padres te dejen en paz con esto del Matrimonio

_Como Rayos te enteraste -dijo mirando a Danny algo molesta-Danny! TU!

_jeje espera Sam puedo explicarlo

-Espera Sam antes de que lo mates escucha mi idea!

_No creo querer escuchar tu idea Tucker

-Pero Sam escucha, tal vez no sea tan mala,

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Sam

-Has tu compromiso con alguien de confianza

-¿Qué?

-Algún amigo por ejempló Danny- tanta fue la sorpresa por la idea de Tuck que incluso Danny lo miraba sorprendido y ni que decir de Sam

-¿Qué?

-vamos no están mala idea, ¿no lo crees Danny?

_Yo bueno si eso te ayuda Sam podría hacerlo

-ignora eso Danny no te pediría un sacrificio así

-Pues tanto así como un sacrificio para Danny no creo que sea-dijo Tuck entre risitas

_TUCKER-dijo Danny

- Si Tuck mala idea

_Pero Sam si les dices a tus padres que ya has elegido un prometido te dejaran tranquila

-No cuando se enteren que es Danny mi prometido, no te ofendas Danny es que mis padres

-Si Sam no te preocupes

_Pero aun así te dejarían en paz ya sea que terminen aceptándolo o por miedo a que de verdad te termines casando con Danny, no te ofendas Dan,

_Pues debo aceptar que es una idea tentadora poder hacer callar a mis padres de esta manera

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Tuck

-no Tuck, no quiero, gracias por tu grandiosa idea *nótese el sarcasmo*

-bien entonces me largo, adiós Chicos dijo algo decepcionado

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?- pregunto el fantasma mas Sexi!

-Nada solo pensaba

-Referente a lo que dijo Tuck

-Si me pregunto si los fantasmas ¿pueden casarse?

-¿Por qué no podrían?

-Pues no lo sé son fantasmas ¿no?

-Aun así existen fantasmas que lo han hecho como el fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos

-Asco!-exclamaron los 2

-Sam hablando de fantasmas me gustaría hacerte una invitación

-¿Tu?, ¿a mí? ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno esta mañana por el portal salió Skulker, muy amigable por cierto invitándome para una fiesta, más bien un baile o eso entendí, esta vez será en el castillo del Príncipe Aragon donde todos los fantasmas están invitados incluso yo, es una reunión que hacen cada siglo –

-¿Los fantasmas?

-Sí, me dijo que llevara compañía si no quería estar solo el resto de la noche

-¿Y tú quieres que vaya contigo?

-Si te parece buena idea

-¿Ira mucha gente?

-Por lo que tengo entendido solo fantasmas, mitad fantasmas y una humana si aceptas ir- dijo sonriente

-Bien, bueno, Danny te acompañare

-Gracias Sam, iré a mi casa a arreglarme en verdad me da curiosidad por ver como son esas reuniones jeje

-Bien entonces yo también iré a arreglarme

-Pasare por ti más noche.

_Claro y entra por mi habitación, no creo que mis padres me den permiso de salir hoy, así que ya sabes que hacer.

-Ok te raptare esta noche jeje, nos vemos


	2. La misteriosa fiesta

Agradezco a mis lectores en verdad mientras me siguán pidiendo que la continua aun q sea una sola persona yo continuare hasta el final y en verdad disculpen la demora es que me desanime un poco en continuarla pero eh cambiado de parecer jaja ahora si continua esta linda historia que nace de mi retorcida imaginación aviso que habrá contenido no apto para niños,

Los personajes le pertenecen a Butch Hartman a quien admiro demasiado y agradezco por a ver creado a Danny Phantom, bien, la historia continúa…

Capitulo 2

**La misteriosa fiesta**

-Saldrás con Sam?

-Solo es un baile- dijo Danny mientras hablaba con su hermana

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con el compromiso verdad

_No Jazz esto lo planee antes de enterarme de que tiene que comprometerse, además no tiene ninguna relevancia, solo te cuento para que me cubras con papa y mama, lo harás?

_De acuerdo pero me debes una vale?

_Claro y gracias Jazz

En la habitación de Sam…

_mmm ¿qué vestido usare? Tiene que ser negro y morado combina con mis ojos aun que el rojo le gusta a Danny, pero… este es perfecto! (dijo Sam tomando un hermoso y tétrico vestido negro con destellos violetas era precioso algo corto y esponjoso, esta vez no usaría las botas de siempre sino unas largas que le llegaba a la rodilla y se peino en dos lindas coletas era una preciosa Gothic Lolita )

_Wooow Sam te ves hermosa- dijo Danny quien acaba de entrar a su habitación

Sam se sonrojo un poco ante su comentario _gracias Danny aun que no crees que llama mucho la atención?

_de que te preocupas igual llamaras la atención por ser humana e ir conmigo

_claro claro todos te conocen en la zona fantasma eres tan popular ahí

_si lástima que en este mundo no sea así y solo me vean como un perdedor

_no eres y nunca serás un perdedor –dijo Sam algo molesta_ tu eres un héroe Danny y un gran amigo-dijo ahora sonriendo

_si claro un amigo dijo Danny algo triste

_bueno My lady nos vamos- dijo Danny tomándola en brazos e ir volando al portal entrando a la zona fantasma y finalmente llegaron al castillo del rey Aragon

Todos los fantasmas reunidos en un solo lugar vestidos de una forma no tan habitual eran tan elegantes, Sculker se acerco a Danny y lo saludo

_Oh chico fantasma decidiste venir en verdad me sorprende verte pensé que no vendrías y ah quiero informarte que si en esta noche no existiera una tregua de cero peleas ya estarías muerto

- que amistosa forma de saludar tienes –dijo sarcástica Sam

_umm? veo que trajiste a tu noviecilla esta noche

Al unisón _NO SOMOS NOVIOS

-aja como sea en fin bienvenidos a esta fiesta que llamamos Sacrifer Espíritus

Y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del castillo

_Señorita hemos llegado como se lo prometí

_VLAD PLASMIUS exclamo Danny

_No puede ser PAULINA, exclamo Sam ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Danny y Sam se quedaron viendo muy confundidos por los que acaban de entrar a la fiesta

_ No puede ser ¿otra humana en esta fiesta de fantasmas? Exclamo Sculker ante tal situación

_Como te lo prometí aquí está el chico fantasma, Paulina- Dijo Vlad

Paulina se acerco a Danny y lo abrazo _Oh en realidad moría de ganas por venir a esta fiesta porque sabía que estarías tu

-Disculpa Paulina pero el no viene solo

_Sam? Sam Manson que haces aquí?

_también fui invitada a esta fiesta, el me invito- dijo tomándole el brazo a Danny

-Se conocen?- pregunto Paulina

-Claro somos amigos dijo Sam

-pero tú ¿de dónde lo conoces?, dijo molesta Paulina

- Ese no es asunto tuyo- finalizo Sam

-Si emm disculpe mi descortesía señorita Paulina pero es necesario entrar a la fiesta a eso vinimos- dijo Vlad

-Ok -dijo paulina no muy contenta con la situación que acaba de vivir es que como era posible que esa murciélaga fuera tan amiga de Danny Phantom? Es decir de donde lo conoce? en realidad moría de celos

Nos dirigimos al interior del castillo y un par de sirvientes nos abrían las puertas, dándonos paso en una alfombra roja, en el interior había gran cantidad de Fantasmas

-estas algo tensa Sam, dijo Danny

-¿ tú no lo estás?, ¡estamos rodeados de fantasmas, Danny!

-Hola- saludo una chica de cabello largo y rubio y ella era muy transparente en realidad era una linda fantasma acompañada de un chico igual a ella pero con el pelo corto tal vez eran gemelos

-Hola- respondió Sam –ustedes son?

-mi Nombre es Anna Evans y el es mi hermano Lugo Evans y ustedes son?

-Sam Manson

-Y yo soy Danny Phantom, Un gusto en conocerlos Hermanos Evans

-es increíble que este conociendo al Hofa

-jeje bueno y cuéntenme de que se trata todo esto?

-umm es la primera vez que vienen supongo, tengan paciencia ya verán

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- salió un hombre alto de ojos grandes y rojos, con cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y muy lacio , de piel blanca y vestido de negro- al fin nos volvemos a ver hermanos y…. vaya ahora que tenemos aquí… dos señoritas humanas… y díganme como ¿se llaman? y ¿Quién es su fantasma acompañante?

- Mi Nombre es Paulina y me acompaña el poderoso fantasma Vlad Plasmius

-Yo soy Sam y me acompaña el chico fantasma Danny Phantom

-Danny Phantom mitad humano mitad fantasma al igual que Vlad Plasmius , sean bienvenidos a esta gran celebración

-Gracias, señor- dijeron los 4 haciendo una reverencia

-Me alegra saber que ahora estamos conviviendo con estas lindas y frágiles humanas

-hablan de nosotras como si fuéramos inferiores a ustedes-susurro Sam

-así es como él ve a los humanos, dijo Anna

-¿quién es?

-su nombre es Lucifer

-¿en serio?

-yo no miento

-¿quienes se enfrentaran esta noche?- pregunto Lucifer

-¿qué?- preguntaron varios de los presentes

-ohh lo siento algunos de ustedes son nuevos y no conocen la razón de esta fiesta y el ritual que se lleva a cabo, pues déjenme explicarles que esta noche uno de ustedes será sacrificado, bien fantasmas presentes y humanos, dos de ustedes se enfrentaran a muerte y el que salga victorioso tendrá mi total reconocimiento y tendrá al fantasma o humano perdedor como esclavo, esclavo a su total disposición

-Sacrificio? Esclavo? Sabía que no debía confiar en Sculker, Sam… Sam?

Sam estaba fascinada ante tal situación realmente era una chica gótica pero sentir emoción por esto era extraño hasta para ella

-gran premio, ¿no lo crees Danny? podrías derrotar a Vlad y así desacerté de él para siempre y tener a Paulina como mi escava personal

-si tu lo dices, viéndolo así suena tentador pero aun así es peligroso Sam, es mejor mantenernos al margen de esto-

-¿Hay algún voluntario?- pregunto Lucifer

-¡yo!

-bien Paulina, preciosa humana, y por haber sido voluntaria te daré el gusto de elegir al fantasma que te gustaría tener claro en el caso de que ganes.

-entonces…- dijo Mientras pasaba al frente y miraba a su alrededor- quiero a Danny Phantom


	3. Unconscious

Capitulo 3-

**El peligroso Lucifer**

-Interesante elección, bien entonces siendo tu una humana pelearas con la compañera de Danny Phantom, entonces Sam Manson ¿te enfrentaras a Paulina? Y por cierto si pierdes tendrás el gusto que yo desmiembre tu cuerpo

-Eso quisieras- dijo mirando hacia un lado

-Le entregaron una espada a Sam

-Sam, no tienes que hacerlo por favor, es peligroso, insistió Danny

-Te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, derrotare a Paulina y te desharás de Vlad

Danny en verdad estaba preocupado pero no tenia de otra más que respetaba la decisión de su amiga

-Entonces empecemos- dijo Lucifer- síganme- subió unas largas escaleras con Sam y Paulina siguiéndolo- desde aquí empezaran- era un angosto pasillo donde solo cabía una persona a lo ancho - bien de espaldas- dijo para luego bajar y disfrutar del show

(Desde la perspectiva de Sam)

-Uno, y avanzamos un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nuev. , y en ese momento Paulina se lanzo a mi dispuesta a atravesarme pero alcance a esquivarla antes de que llegara gire con mi espada y le hice una pequeña cortada en su rostro

-No haga trampa princesa superficial- dije mientras ella se llevaba una mano a su cachete izquierdo asustada, enojada, y como no estarlo si su cara era lo único que le importaba

-creí que habían dicho diez murciélaga - dijo atacándome nuevamente y empujándome al estrecho pasillo y con un rápido movimiento me acorralo contra el barandal y así aprovecho para empujarme, caí al primer piso y Paulina salto quedando a un lado mío, en verdad que las porristas tienen condición, con su espada recorrió desde mi rostro paso por mi cuello

-tienes una piel suave, es una pena que nadie la disfrutara, serás sacrificio de estos fantasmas- esta vez paso por mi pecho y comenzó a abrir mi vestido, se agacho y puso la espada en mi cuello- tengo tu vida en mis manos y no sé qué voy a disfrutar más a ti matándote o al chico fantasma a mi lado como esclavo para siempre

No puede ser, Paulina en verdad deseaba matarme, ¿de dónde saco tanto odio hacia mí?, y ¡claro! que ella ya sabía de este estúpido ritual por eso vino por que quiere a Danny para ella y eso nunca lo permitiré NUNCA. Tomo la espada para apuñalarme con ella pero con mi mano derecha la detuve provocándome una profunda herida en la mano

-te… te tengo- dije y con mi espada atravesé su estómago, -si vas a matarme, hazlo y no hables estúpida.

-Ahhh VLAD ayúdame-dijo Paulina, Danny y Vlad se acercaban

-Danny no vengas, hasta que mate a Paulina- dije, Danny estaba algo impactado y Vlad, hasta Lucifer miraban sorprendidos- quisiste matarme, quisiste quedarte con mi fantasma-dije tomando la espada con mis dos manos apuntando directo a su corazón y…

-ALTO SAM- fue lo último que escuche antes de que Danny me empujara a un lado, vi a Lucifer tomar mi espada, vi las lágrimas de paulina y escuchar hablar a Lucifer

-esplendido- dijo Lucifer y luego quito un poco de sangre de mis manos con su lengua, en el momento en que tocaba mi sangre sus ojos cambiaron de color eran rojos esos ojos de demonio fantasma, Danny suavemente retiro mi mano de las manos de Lucifer

-Lucifer, Sam gano

-si- dijo (manteniendo sus ojos rojos)- es una pena no poder saborearla (sonrió pervertida mente) soy yo el que goza de los sacrificios,- te envidio chico fantasma, espero que la disfrutes en todos los ámbitos

-¿Qué?- dije aun estaba en Shock pero me sorprendió el imaginar a Danny disfrutandome… es decir saber que el gozaba de los sacrificios humanos si eso me sorprendió…

-Señor, nos retiraremos, dijo Danny

-¿irse?, pero si la fiesta está recién comenzando

-Mi amiga está herida y debo curarla después de todo ella no ha dejado de ser humana

-bien- dijo resignado- espero que nos volvamos a ver

-Vla…Vla… Vlad- gimió Paulina, aún no está muerta realmente Danny la Salvo de mis manos, estaba tan llena de ira en ese momento pero ahora me daba lástima verla ahí herida, me moví inquieta ya que Vlad Plasmius llego a mi lado para luego dirigirse con Paulina y tomarla en brazos y llevársela? Pero un momento el seria sacrificado y Paulina seria una esclava personal, enseguida llego Danny tomándome en brazos y alejándome de ellos

-Suéltame Danny

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Sam

-Paulina y Vlad deben pagar dije estirando mis brazos

-Aun quieres pelear a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre- dijo mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre

-¡Suéltame!

-Bien Sam no se qué te sucede pero tú no eres ni serás una acecina

-Pero Danny ella intento matarme primero, ella quería tenerte como esclavo para siempre, por eso Vlad la busco la utilizo para deshacerse de ti, el sabia que ella seria capas de pelear hasta este punto por su capricho de tenerte…

-Basta Sam, si nos quedamos más tiempo quien sabe de que sea capaz ese tal Lucifer, ¿observaste la manera en que te vio después de lamer tu sangre?, no me gusto me dio miedo de que quisiera hacerte daño

-….Es verdad…¿Qué tendrá de especial mi sangre Danny?

-Pues tú me dijiste una vez que leíste en uno de tus libros Góticos que se puede saborear el alma con probar la sangre tal vez sea verdad

-si ya recuerdo eso

-Ahora solo descansa- dijo y yo me quede dormida en sus brazos, mientras nos dirijamos al mundo real aun que pensándolo bien ya no sabía cuál de los dos mundo que conocía era el real

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

-Es hora de despertar Sami, dijo mi madre mientras yo intentaba levantarme de la cama, cielos lo de ayer realmente me dejo agotada,- madre déjame dormir un poco mas

-pasan de las9 Sami es tiempo de levantase

-Pero madre realmente no me siento bien hoy

-Ok llamare a un doctor para que te revise

-NO es decir estoy bien ya me levantare- entre al baño para ducharme por lo menos ahí mi madre no invade mi privacidad

-Observe por un rato la herida de mi mano, era profunda, anoche Danny lo vendo… y yo yo debo tomar una decisión, Olvidar o vengarme de Paulina, me metí a la bañera con agua caliente necesitaba relajarme, tengo muchas dudas con respecto a lo de anoche, todo es tan confuso…

En casa de los Fentom

Danny y Tuck estaban juntos en la habitación de Danny

-Viejo lo de anoche estuvo realmente fuera de serie ¿realmente existen fantasmas come almas?

-pues hasta lo que entendí si, por ahora lo que me tranquiliza es saber que Sam está bien y Paulina bueno ella espero que lo esté también

-Paulina realmente resulto ser una bruja como se atreve atentar contra la vida de Sam estamos hablando de algo muy serio

-Si y aun tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ese fantasma Lucifer pero hay un fantasma que puede responder todas mis dudas

En la zona fantasma

-Ya sabía que vendrían- dijo un extraño fantasma que constantemente cambia su apariencia entre un niño, hombre y anciano

-jeje si Reloj con respecto a lo de anoche

-Solo puedo decirte una cosa Danny Phantom, ese fantasma Lucifer es más peligroso lo de lo que te imaginas, lo que él quiere lo consigue así tarde en obtenerlo lo tendrá, de ahora en adelante tienes que cuidar bien a esa amiga tuya que quieres proteger o te puedes llegar a arrepentir y yo no podre hacer nada simplemente porque él es más poderoso que yo, anda a casa Danny y ten cuidado realmente lo lamento, no podre ayudarte esta ves

-Eh? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada- dijo Tucker

Y salieron de la zona fantasma más confundidos de cómo habían entrado y esa misma noche Danny recibió una visita muy extraña

-Buenas noches Chico fantasma dijo Skullker

-¿Qué? ¿ tú qué haces aquí? Dijo transformándose inmediatamente

-Tranquilo vengo en son de paz

-Si eso dijiste la última vez y casi matan a mi mejor amiga así que dime qué quieres ahora

-Vengo a proponerte algo que puede salvar la vida de tu amiga

-¿Qué? pero si ella está bien

-No es verdad, déjame decirte que Lucifer la está buscando ya mando a sus fantasmas a tu mundo para investigarla y cuando obtenga lo que quiere apuesto que la perderás para siempre

-Como no entiendo a que te refieres esta, ¿investigándola?

-Si es extraño pero le gusta conocer el carácter y la vida personal de sus víctimas.

-¿Y cuál es el trato que quieres que haga contigo?

-Los demás fantasma y yo estamos cansados de Lucifer y queremos que te nos unas para acabar con el

-Por lo visto ese fantasma es en verdad una amenaza Skullker dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-ven a la zona fantasma conmigo pero te advierto esto tomara mucho tiempo…


	4. Love loss

(Desde la perspectiva de Sam)

-Era de noche y se me hacia raro no haber recibido una llamada de Danny en todo el día tal vez ah estado muy ocupado y como magia como si lo hubiese invocado el entro a mi habitación por la venta, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y se notaba preocupado por algo y nos quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que hable

-Danny yo…

-Sam te conozco desde que éramos niños y lo único que deseo es que estés bien y seas feliz pero dime la venganza ¿te haría feliz?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque te conozco bien y sé que te vengaras de Paulina en cuanto tengas la oportunidad y te diré algo Sam, no vale la pena

-Porque me dices eso

-Porque quiero que estés bien si no estoy aquí, no busques problemas y quiero que me entiendas que vale la pena hacer sacrificios si es por proteger a quienes quieres

-ah? No entiendo nada- en verdad estaba confundida

-Si nunca vuelves a verme que pasaría Sam

-Danny me asustas, eso no pasara

-Bien, no pasara… Sam yo solo quiero que estés bien… por ahora me tengo que ir

-¿Qué?- mire hacia afuera donde ahora se encontraba Danny y me sonrió

_Quién diría que esa fue su despedida han pasado 3 años desde la última es que lo vi, Amity Park no ah sufrido atentados de fantasmas desde entonces, apuesto que él se ah encargado de seguir protegiendo esta ciudad en donde quiera que este…_

9 am- en la habitación de Sam

Me desperté extrañada, sentía que había dormido demasiado, me paró de la cama y me dirigió a la cortina la corro un poco para ver el Sol.

-Un día más sin Danny, tengo que buscarlo pero como si el desactivo el portal antes de irse y el portal de Vlad, bueno de él no se sabe nada desde aquella noche…

-Sami querida- dijo su madre entrando entusiasmada a mi habitación con una carta en mano

-No puede ser sigues con lo del supuesto pretendiente, ya te dije que no quiero leer cartas de nadie no me importa si es un heredero de la corona Española o

-O tranquila cariño solo te llego una carta y no dice quien la manda, toma- me la dio algo molesta y se fue,

-¿Qué extraño una carta para mí?

_Señorita Manson:_

_Gusto en saludarla espero que al recibe de esta carta este muy bien, queríamos, más bien quería extenderle mi reconocimiento con esta invitación aun que ha pasado tres años desde su fantástica Azaña en Sacrifer Espíritus. Nos honraría tener su presencia en la ceremonia que se realizara el viernes 31 de octubre del presente año_

_Nos enteramos de la triste desaparición de Danny Phantom teniendo eso en cuenta tal vez le favorezca venir a nuestra ceremonia, comprometiéndome a cederle un fantasma que sea de su agrado…_

_Se despide atentamente de usted _

_Lucifer.-_

-¿una fiesta?, nuevamente…31 de octubre… ¡31 DE OCTUBRE!... ¿MAÑANA?, malditos fantasmas del infierno!... pero… ¿Qué tal si Danny esta ahí? Por algo lo menciono en la carta, no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, tengo que buscarlo… necesito encontrar un portal tiene que haber uno si no por donde me enviaron esta carta, tal vez el portal de Vlad esté funcionando… no me queda otra opción…

Salí de la habitación en donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada y llame a Tucker

–Tucker prepárate porque iremos a la zona fantasma

-Claro Sam, espera ¿ A DONDE?

-iremos a la casa de Vlad y buscaremos su portal tiene que estar funcionando algo me dice que muy pronto podremos volver a ver a Danny

-Te volviste loca Sam

-Tucker por favor

-… esta bien iré contigo

A las 7 de la noche

Salí de mi casa y ahí estaba Tucker esperándome no pude evitar sonreír

-vamos -dijo

Me subí a su carro y no tardo en emprender el camino

-Bien ¿y de que se trata esta vez?- pregunto Tucker, a lo que yo solo le mostré la carta que hace unos momentos había recibido- ¿Lucifer?...Sam, ¿Lucifer te envía cartas?

-solo esta

- ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?, tal vez Danny este en esa supuesta ceremonia ¿me acompañaras verdad?

-pues claro, Danny nunca me perdonaría el dejarte ir sola a esa ceremonia, pero Sam ¿que mas sabes acerca de ese tal Lucifer?

-Leí en un libro gótico que Lucifer, es como un "Dios", y no hay fantasma que no le respete…

-o le tenga miedo… Sam ¿La fiesta es mañana cierto?

-eh?, si ¿Por qué?

-De verdad andas muy distraídas Sam, mañana es 31 de octubre día de los muertos

-Oh es verdad mañana comienza el año para ellos… es extraño que inviten a una humana que ahora ni siquiera tiene alguna conexión con el chico fantasma

-Sam llegamos a la mansión de Vlad

Entramos forcejando la puerta trasera de la mansión y empezamos a buscar hasta llegar a un cuadro gigante de Vlad montado en un caballo

-Cielos esto es traumático- dije pero mi intuición me decía algo, alado había una pequeña escultura de la cara de Vlad, ahí había un botón rojo lo oprimí y si la zona fantasma estaba ahí justo frente de mi

-Tucker lo encontré

Llego a mi lado y la emoción nos lleno a los dos

-Mañana Tucker, iremos a buscar a Danny

-Es un hecho Sam

Mañana comenzare a preparar todo para la dichosa fiesta.

-despierta escuche una suave voz- despierta- abrí un poco mis ojos y me encontré con la cara de Tucker demasiado cerca

-¡Tucker! Demonios no me asustes así!

-jajajajajajaj

-¿Qué hora es?

-mmmmm pasan de las 1 pm

-¿¡QUE! por qué no me despertaste más temprano

-porque las niñas deben dormir

-pero no tanto. Dije levantándome de la cama -por cierto como es que mis padres te dejaron entrar?

-amm no lo hicieron, no están en casa

-Y Como es que pudiste? Hay olvídalo bajemos a comer algo

Cuando termine de comer me fui a la biblioteca de mi casa, revise un par de libros sobre fantasmas

-Sam pasan de las 5 yo creo que deberías empezar a arreglarte el viaje será largo

-cierto- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación y entramos

-Bien Tucker me cambiare

-si- me dijo y se metió a mi closet y me dio una caja

-estuviste revisando mi ropa mientras yo leía?

-A si es y te pondrás este!

-¿Qué?, no, olvídalo

-ya tienes 18 años

-17

-da lo mismo, vístete como una mujer, no como una niña y como sabes tal vez dejas a más de uno con la boca abierta

-¿de qué hablas?

-hasta donde se tu llamas la atención de Lucifer y recuerda que es como el Dios de los fantasmas todos hacen lo que él dice te conviene si quieres volver a ver a Danny

-Hay Tucker,¿sabes algo? TE ODIO -dije

Me empecé a cambiar me puse tacones altos me maquille con un poco de lineado resaltando mis ojos azul violeta use labial rojo ya que el vestido era rojo, me ate mi cabello alto en una coleta que caía por uno de mis hombros me puse un collar de diamantes de mi madre, unos guantes largos y blancos

un rato después Salí con ese vestido que incluso a mí me daba pena mirarlo, dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación mis pechos sobresalían y se veían un tanto… grandes, el vestido ceñido a mi cintura y aun que no estaba tan corto era muy embarazoso tenerlo puesto

-sa…sabes ne…necesito respirar-dijo con dificultad Tucker que voltio su vista hacia otro lado estúpido Tucker sigue siendo un ojo alegre mujeriego en todas las circunstancias posibles

-pues aguántate de ti fue la idea Vámonos –le dije tomándolo del brazo y salimos rumbo al portal de Vlad-

-llegamos a la casa de Vlad, entramos al portal y después al supuesto lugar donde seria la ceremonia habían unas grandes puertas "_las puertas del infierno" _exclame al ver el lugar y es que había leído de este lugar hoy justo antes de salir de casa

Tucker se acercó a las grandes puertas y abrió las dos de un solo empujón

-eres demasiado escandaloso para mí gusto!-le dije a Tuck antes de percatarme de que habían cientos de ojos mirándonos

-de verdad me alaga que haya aceptado mi invitación, Srita. Manson- comenzó hablando Lucifer, Tuck bueno Tuck estaba muy entretenido ya que habían fantasmas muy hermosas en ese lugar

-cerca de tres años que no nos vemos, y déjeme decirle que se convirtió en una mujer increíblemente bella y deseada- dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos- y ¿Quién la acompaña?

- mi… mi guarda espaldas (mentí) ^^U- dije mirando a Tuck, -se llama Tucker Foley

-Valla pues que continúe la fiesta- dijo volviéndose y dirigiéndose a todo el mundo, haciendo que al instante comenzara una suave música- me permite esta pieza My lady?- me pregunto

-claro- dije tomando la mano de ese fantasma, Lucifer me llevo al centro del salón, tomo suavemente mi cintura y comenzó a moverse

-es una lástima que la relación entre tú y Danny Phantom se haya roto con su desaparición

-¿lastima?, no lo creo

-aun así ¿trajiste a otro humano como compañero?

-un excéntrico humano pero bastante competente

-jeje ya lo creo y con respecto al chico fantasma te llevaras una gran sorpresa esta noche Sam Manson

Termínanos de bailar en silencio, en cuanto termino la canción me separe de él y me fui a buscar a Tucker

-buscas a alguien?- dijo alguien a mi espalda

-tu

-hacía mucho tiempo Murciélaga

-¡Paulina! Estas viva

-no gracias a ti

-¿vienes para que acabe contigo?

-no, ahora que ya no tienes nada que ver con Danny Phantom, no te odio

-¿sabes dónde está el?

…. –jaja te sorprenderías

-bien ahora viene lo más interesante de esta fiesta- dijo Lucifer a lo que todos callaron- muy bien voluntarios

-yo!- dijo un chico que salía de entre la multitud, era alto… ¿de dónde se me hace familiar? Y detrás de él… detrás de él… Danny

-Sam!- llego a mi lado Tucker- lo encontré

-¿a quién?

-a Danny allí esta- dijo apuntándolo

-_-U- no me digas no lo había visto- dije sarcástica

-sabes las reglas de este juego?

-sí, lo conozco ese es el plan

-algún voluntario para pelear con Edward?

-Yo!

-¿Qué?

-que lenta eres Sam- dijo Tucker burlándose

-Paulina – dijo Lucifer

-ahh demonios

-vaya tienes la firme idea de que Danny Phantom te sirva- dijo Lucifer

-maldita bastarda ahh te odio Paulina debí matarte cuando podía

-que dramática eres- dijo Tucker burlándose

-no me molestes

-me aleje del grupo, abrí un poco la puerta principal y a las afueras del castillo estaba una criatura con alas blancas y un brillo resplandeciente

-retrocedí dos paso pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo

-Sam Manson- llego diciendo el chico con el que pelearía paulina - mi nombre es Edward Castro

-¿Castro? -_Apellido español, un momento el es uno de los tantos pretendiente que me imponen mis padres_

- sí, también pertenezco a la nobleza- dijo sonriendo-

-me encantaría hacer negocios con usted

-de que clase

-unir nuestras familias y apellidos

-eso es una propuesta? De nuevo?

-Señor creo que no es el momento de hacer esa clase de propuestas

-tienes razón Daniel

Era Danny me sorprendí apareció de la nada alado de Edward justo frente a mí el cual me miro ¿molesto?

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Lucifer cerró fuertemente las puertas

-si salen morirán, es preferible que se queden aquí- dijo Lucifer

-aquí no nos ocurrirá nada?- pregunto Paulina

-un Ángel quiere entrar y el trato es que no puede tocar a nadie de los que estemos aquí adentro

-que hay de los humanos?- pregunto un chico

-cierto creaciones de Dios no pueden morir en manos de un ángel, Fuera humanos al menos que quieran quedarse a hacernos compañía dijo sonriente Lucifer

-cierto- susurre-Tucker vete a casa y dile a los padres de Danny que él está bien y a mis padres diles que no se preocupen por mí que estoy con Edward Castro, eso no es mentira y los mantendrá tranquilos y felices también, ve por favor

-¿Qué? pero…

-Aquí esta Danny nada malo me pasara

-pero

-recuerda lo que dijo Lucifer, Tucker tienes que irte

-Bien cuídate Sam y si no regresas pronto vendré a buscarte. Tuck me abrazo y se fue

-deberías irte tu también Sam Manson, viéndote así tan sola… créeme que a estos demonios fantasmas no les molestaría disfrutar de tu cuerpo y devorar lentamente tu alma

-mi alma y mi cuerpo no es algo que cualquier Fantasma come almas pueda degustar- le dije a Danny_, porque me trata así tan frio y enojado como si no le diera gusto verme, no importa de aquí no me voy sin el_

la fiesta continuo, siguieron bailando, comiendo y bebiendo, Lucifer dijo que la pelea entre Paulina y Edward se cancelaba

Ahora estaba sola en el balcón de ese imperial castillo

-te vas a resfriar- dijo esa inconfundible voz poniendo sobre mis hombros sus manos

-tal vez…- dije volteándome y mirándolo a los ojos...


	5. Extraña sensación

_Ahora estaba sola en el balcón de ese imperial castillo_

_-te vas a resfriar- dijo esa inconfundible voz poniendo sobre mis hombros sus manos_

_-tal vez…- dije volteándome y mirándolo a los ojos..._

-Porque desapareciste por 3 años dije volteándome y mirándolo de frente

- No es momento para hablar de eso hay muchos fantasmas escuchando lo que decimos… mejor cuéntame cómo ha estado todo por Amity Park

-¿Te interesa en verdad? Porque no parece

-… tranquila… sabes me alegre mucho al ver a Tucker debo suponer que ese vestido fue idea de el- dijo mirando hacia cierta parte de mi cuerpo a lo que me sonroje

-¿tanto se nota?

-bueno un vestido completamente rojo, muy provocador e increíblemente sexy, de seguro tu no lo elegiste

-oh... cierra la boca

-definitivamente voy a tener que felicitar a Tucker o mejor dicho darles las gracias

-¿te estás burlando de mi?

-claro que no, solo estoy haciéndote un cumplido

- ¿es enserio? por que mas pareces un pervertido… No es algo que diría el Danny que yo conocía - susurre mientras comenzaba a sonar una suave música

Danny se acerco a mi susurrándome al oído -_Y es que… no lo soy_- debo admitir que eso me estremeció un poco, pero luego cambio el tema para invitarme a bailar

-Bueno Srita Manson ¿me concedería esta pieza?-

-¿quieres que baile contigo?, aun sigo siendo una pésima bailarina

-no lo pareció cuando bailaste con Lucifer- dijo serio

-¿te molesta?

- claro que no, pero en fin, ¿bailaras conmigo?- dijo extendiéndome la mano, la que tome sin mucha confianza nos introducimos en el salón donde la mayoría de la gente o fantasmas bailaban lentamente, Danny tomo delicadamente mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de las melodías, pude observar que a lo lejos Lucifer miraba en nuestra dirección.

Danny estaba tan cambiado se hiso más atractivo pero también más serio y tuve el sentimiento más horrible en ese momento sentí como si bailara con un completo desconocido no me explica nada actuaba como si nada ¿porque? ¿Que esconde?

La noche continuo y cuando la luna estaba completamente alta a los invitados humanos presentes les concedieron una habitación, para que pasara la noche, yo volví al balcón, mañana Danny me tendría que dar una explicación mi paciencia se agota

-Srita. Manson, permíteme escoltarte a su habitación

-¿tu?- _Sonreí irónicamente_- de acuerdo tengo sueño

-me ofreció su brazo para yo tomarlo y escoltarme para la que por esa noche seria mi habitación, abrió ambas puertas de la habitación, era bastante grande, espaciosa, una cama muy grande, incluso más de la que tengo en mi mansión, con impecables sabanas negras y grandes almohadones violetas, ¿acaso esta habitación fue prepara especialmente para mí?

-sabanas negras y almohadones de pluma, como a ti te gusta

-si

-entonces me retiro

-¿a dónde vas?- dije seriamente a lo que Danny se voltio con sorpresa- necesito ayuda alguien tiene que hacerlo- dije volteándome y enseñándole la cremallera del vestido

-ohh bien, entonces permíteme- _dijo acercándose y pasando sus manos por mi cuello y retirando suavemente el colgante, dejándolo encima de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros, siguió bajando por mis hombros, lo que en realidad parecía una caricia y fue bajando la cremallera del vestido, suavemente, lentamente, delicadamente, dejando caer el vestido y ubicándose frente a mi lo oí tragar fuertemente_

-voy a tener que ser mas bueno con Tucker

-silencio- _dije sonrojada y desviando la permanente mirada de ese Fantasma_ -que amigo tan mas impropio, aprovechándose de un favor que le pide su amiga –_dije ruborizada quería que se fuera pero no me atreví a correrlo_

-también un humano, que se deja llevar por sus instintos

-Bien amm… tengo sueño- dije, a lo que me dio un camisón por cierto negro, para dormir

-que tengas buenas noches - dijo después salió de la habitación

Un rato después me levante de la cama y Salí de la habitación, ¿por qué de repente quiso Lucifer que todos los humanos presentes se fueran a una habitación?, no me había dado cuenta de que esto era enorme y lo más seguro era que estaba... perdida, al parecer llegue a algo parecido a una cocina, supongo, ya que, habían muchas ollas, y vajilla, tome un vaso, tenía bastante sed y lo mejor era refrescarme con un poco de agua, en un jarrón había un liquido transparente con hielo, puse un poco en el vaso, lo olfatee un poco la verdad no me daba mucha confianza , bebí un poco y nada extraño, solo era agua con hielo, bebí todo el contenido del vaso, y al parecer me dio más sed y... Calor, termine tomando dos vasos mas y en cuanto me dispuse volver a mi habitación Danny estaba en la puerta mirándome sorprendido, pero la que quedo mas sorprendida fui yo, estaba lleno de sangre, su boca, su cuello y torso, pero él no tenía ninguna herida

-debes volver a tu habitación

-¿qué?

-vuelve rápido antes de que alguien más te vea

-¿qué pasa Danny, por qué estas así?

-Vete

-pero

-¡Vete!- dijo asustándome, nunca lo había visto así, y solo Salí de la habitación, extrañamente no me costó encontrar la habitación. A la mañana siguiente llego Tucker

-Saaaaam- dijo una voz suavemente en mi oído- despierta

-déjame en paz Tucker!

-¡venga arriba!- dijo arrebatándome las sabanas- ahí está tu ropa

- bien

-que ocurrió anoche, te veo decaída

-Nada importante- Salí de la cama me vestí con la ropa limpia que Tuck trajo para mí

-date prisa

-ya voy, ya voy, por cierto ¿cómo te fue anoche?

-bastante bien no tuve problemas para salir de la zona fantasma por cierto a los padres de Danny no les dije nada, la verdad es demasiado apresurado insistirían en querer venir me preguntarían un sinfín de cosas a las cuales no tengo respuesta… por cierto tus padres están contentos sobre lo de que estas con Edward Castro y bueno ahora cuenta tu ¿hablas te con Danny?

-… sobre eso en realidad no eh podido hablar con él, se que algo esconde no es el mismo Danny pero por ahora hay que irnos de aquí…- dije vestida con un corsé negro y una falda del mismo color, junto con unas botas de tacón también negras

Salimos de la habitación y descendimos la escalera, solo que no contaba con que hubiera tanta gente bueno fantasmas reunidos abajo

-ya se va Srita. Manson?- pregunto Lucifer

- sí, tengo asuntos que arreglar en mi mundo

-y dígame ¿tendremos la fortuna de tenerla nuevamente aquí?

-tal vez, por ahora nos retiramos- dije saliendo del lugar

Legamos a Amity Park

-Hay que regresar hoy en la noche

-segura

-... si...- susurre

-Sam lamento decir esto pero es muy rara la actitud de Danny parece como si solo fuera un Fantasma y nada más, tal vez perdió su mitad humana

-¿sabes? Es extraño que lo digas porque yo percibo lo mismo pero me niego a creer eso, aun así iré necesito estar segura saber ¿Por qué se fue? saber si aun él es… o aun esta… saber si aun existe el Danny que un día ame

-Sam- Tucker susurro mi nombre para luego abrazarme mientras yo lloraba me dolía el alma vi a Danny pero a la vez aun no sé nada de el


	6. Lust

Vi a Tucker caminar rumbo a su casa, mientras yo solo camine sin un rumbo fijo. Camine hasta toparme con un pequeño prado, con árboles, me apoye en uno y poco a poco fui cayendo hasta quedar sentada...

-¿Por qué siempre me niego a darme cuenta de las cosas?, ¿por qué no insistí en que me dijera la verdad? ¿A que le tengo miedo? Tal vez a que me diga que nunca volverá

-Pronto lo sabrás- respondió una voz detrás de mí y antes de que me volteara caí al piso...

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontraba en una habitación, sin ventanas y una puerta de metal, estaba recostada en una cama, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar así...

-Despertaste- dijo una sombra desde la oscuridad, pues la habitación no tenía luz y lo poco de luminosidad que tenía era gracias a que la puerta tenía una pequeña ventanilla

-¿Danny?

-si Sam

-¿qué... que haces aquí?... ¿fuiste tú?

-lo siento, pero era necesario

-NECESARIO, era necesario dejarme inconsciente y traerme aquí- grite mientras me levantaba de la cama acercándome a el

-Si

-¿Por qué?- pregunte golpeando su pecho, pero al ejercer ese poco de fuerza, me dio dolor de cabeza, intente aferrarme a él pero era inútil, con ambas manos tome mi cabeza mientras intentaba llegar al piso

-Por esto- contesto, llegando a mi altura, tomándome en brazos y llevándome nuevamente a la cama- los demonios fantasmas y en especial Lucifer te buscaran, aquí no podrán encontrarte

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Recuerda lo que bebiste, en la fiesta de Lucifer

-agua

-bueno... no era agua

-¿qué demonios era entonces?

-...la lujuria en esencia liquida

-...

-…

- ¿Qué?

-y bebiste toda la jarra

-por eso me siento débil

-solo es el primer síntoma

-y sigue...?

-calor

-…sofocante e inaguantable calor, que pueden llegar a dar ganas de quitarse toda la ropa y desear un baño de agua fría- dije, jadeante, mi corazón latía muy rápido era una mala señal, lo se

-exacto, me quitaste la palabras de la boca... espera Sam, no me digas...

-si

-bebe esto- dijo Danny mostrándome un vaso con agua

-¿no me la puedo tirar a la cara?

-esto te hará dormir hasta que pase el efecto, a menos que quieras pasar el efecto de otra manera- dijo sonriéndome de forma pervertida

-dame acá- es idea mía o teniendo tan cerca a Danny me da aun más... calor… mire el vaso y el liquido también era agua, aunque ya lo dudo y simplemente lo bebí cayendo de inmediato dormida

_Sueño de Sam..._

_-Sam ya levántate- dijo el fiel amigo de Sam Manson _

_-Danny ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-necesito que me acompañes a cazar fantasmas toda la noche quedo abierto el portal y ahora la ciudad es un caos_

_-Vamos se que puedes solo– dijo entrando a el baño de su cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara de su amigo entro en la bañera, y se relajo unos minutos, lavo su cabello y cuerpo, salió de la bañera se puso una de las toallas blancas en el cuerpo, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello, al bajar a su cuello dos manos abrazaron fuertemente su cintura_

_-Da…Danny- su nombre salió en un suspiro_

_-Nunca hagas enojar a un fantasma- dijo y con una de sus manos alejo la toalla del cuello de Sam, paso lentamente su lengua llegando al lóbulo de su oreja y la mordió, se separo un poco de ella y la voltio, tomo sus brazos y los paso por el cuello de él asimismo tomo sus piernas cruzándolas en su cintura teniendo como apoyo la pared, beso y lamió su cuello dejando marcas rojizas subió hasta llegar a la boca de la chica que en ese momento no reprimía los gemidos, un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, una de las manos del fantasma recorría sin escrúpulos la blanca y suave pierna de la chica, tomando con ambas manos cada muslo de la chica que jalaba los negros cabellos de su amigo que en estos momentos fue obvio que ahora eran más que amigos él le producía un increíble placer, él comenzó a unir mas su intimidad con la de Sam acariciándose uno al otro solo por instinto, ella se hallaba increíblemente excitada apegando cada vez más el cuerpo de Danny a su cuerpo._

_Danny sujeto bien a Sam y se dirigió a la habitación sin terminar aquel beso, la recostó en la cama y acariciando sus piernas, tomo la toalla que aun cubría el cuerpo de ella lanzándola lejos para luego ubicarse encima de ella, comenzó besando su vientre, jugó un momento con el ombligo de Sam y comenzó a subir, beso, lamio y mordió uno de sus pechos mientras que al otro le dedicaba atención con una de sus manos, Danny se levanto un poco frente a Sam y ella lo toma de la camiseta y lo acerca a sus labios, este sorprendido sonríe contra los labios de ella mientras Sam pasa tímidamente su lengua por los deseosos labios de su mejor amigo y ahora amante, comenzaron una lucha entre sus lenguas, la experimentada lengua de Danny jugueteaba con la Poca experiencia de Sam._

_Sam tiro de la cintura de Danny sacando su camiseta arrojándola lejos junto las manos con las de Danny se miraron por unos segundos y continuo acariciando su perfecto pecho llegando al cinturón de sus pantalones, e intento desabrocharlo pero sus manos le fallaron, estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando, el sonrió y tomo sus manos y las puso por alrededor de su cuello, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, recorrió nuevamente con su lengua el cuello de ella, con una de sus manos recorrió el delgado pero bien formado cuerpo de Sam llegando así a la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a jugar con la intimidad de la chica, acariciándola y apretándola, introdujo dos de sus dedos haciéndola gemir, los movimientos de sus dedos fueron cada vez más rápidos, ella se arqueo y gimió, permitiéndole a Danny besar su cuello, hasta llegar al primer orgasmo, Sam estaba respirando agitadamente, Danny desabrocho su apretando pantalón, y dirigiendo su miembro justo a la intimidad de Sam, ella solo levanto la vista y respiro, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Danny ya bien acomodado y apunto de penetrarla..._

_-Sam- dijo el_

_-Dan-Danny- jadeo_

-¡Sam!- desperté asustada, no era el Danny de mis sueños, era el real, sobresaltada, respirando agitada y con más calor que el anterior intente dar con el rostro de quien me llamaba, Danny estaba ligeramente sorprendido

-¿tuviste pesadillas?

-... si... pesadillas... claro

-¿qué ocurre Sam?- dijo Danny acercándose, tocando con una de sus manos mi frente, aun respiraba agitaba

-aun no pasa el efecto ¿cierto?

-¿por qué lo dices?- ¿por qué esta tan cerca?, ¿por qué lo veo más atractivo que antes?

-respiración irregular, palpitaciones del corazón muy fuertes, estas sudando y... tu cabello suelto pegado al rostro junto con respiración agitada...- se alejo de mi lado y miro por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta - será mejor salir de aquí

-¿dónde estamos?

-eso no puedes saberlo, aun.- dijo volteándose a mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza, yo tenía una de mis manos en mi pecho intentando calmar mi alocado corazón, aun no me recuperaba del aquel sueño

-Sam, espero puedas perdonarme, no por lo que eh hecho sino por lo que hare- dijo acercándose a mi quedando frente a frente- discúlpame

-Danny ¿qué sucede?- dije quedando contra la pared, ahora Danny tenía los ojos completamente verdes y brillantes

-deseo- dijo acercándose a mi rostro -tanto- estaba a punto de besarme, pero lo esquive y me levante de la cama, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, porque Danny me tomo de un brazo y me tiro a la cama ubicándose encima de mi

-Danny... ¿qué haces?- estaba asustada, vamos no estoy soñando, Danny estaba sacando mi ya rasgado y sucio vestido, siguió desatando mi corsé y comenzó a besar mi cuello, no como en mi sueño, ahora era mil veces más apasionado, más salvaje, sentía como succionaba mi cuello seguramente dejando marcas, lamia e incluso mordía todo cuanto podía, quito mi corsé y comenzó a besar y lamer uno de mis pechos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y apretaba el otro- ¡Danny!... de-detente... ahhh. Termine por gemir, esto era mucho mejor que en mis sueños, se separo un poco de mi y una de sus manos llego a mis medias, acaricio lentamente mi pierna, la bajo lentamente haciendo lo mismo con la otra, volvió a mirarme yo simplemente cerré los ojos avergonzada, tome una pequeña almohada que había encima de la cama y la puso en mi cara

-Sam muéstrame tu cara

-no- dije presionando la almohada contra mi cara

-vamos- dijo mientras con una de sus manos llegaba a mi intimidad

-ahh! Detente- gemí soltando la almohada lo que el aprovecho para lanzarla lejos, se acerco a mi rostro para lamer mis labios, volví a gemir y me dieron escalofríos, lo que el aprovecho para juntar nuestros labios y introducir su lengua, recorrió cada espacio de mi boca, nuestras lenguas luchaban, la lengua de Danny tenía el control, nos separamos, yo necesitaba el preciado oxigeno, comenzó nuevamente a lamer mi cuello bajo por entre mis pechos, llegando a mi vientre, poco a poco y lentamente bajo mi ropa interior, separo un poco mis piernas y paso su lengua por mi intimidad presiono con sus labios el pequeño botón, haciéndome estremecer

-Danny, no... Para...- gemí apretando con mis piernas su cabeza, el se separo saboreándose los labios, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo- ahhhh!, subió y me beso lentamente, mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración normal, intente moverme de su agarre pero lo que conseguí fue rozar mi rodilla contra su entre pierna, notando lo apretado que estaba su pantalón a lo que el gruño

-aún estas bajo el efecto de lo que bebiste, esta es la única forma- dijo mirándome a los ojos, solo por eso, solo por eso lo hace, no es nada más que deseo

-... y si no puedo quitar el efecto... ¿qué pasaría?

-Morirías, es un deseo sobrenatural, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo, te destruirá

-ya veo... entonces...- dije sonrojada, Danny sonrió y me besó, confortándome, estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos, como en mi sueño, quite la corbata, su chaqueta y su camisa, el ya se había posesionado en medio de mis piernas las que cruce en su cintura y con mis brazos me aferre a su espalda, sentí la punta de su miembro entrando

-Ahh!- siguió y de una sola embestida entro en mi cuerpo- Da-Danny!- tomo mi cintura y continuo con embestidas cada vez más rápidas, unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, el dolor era insoportable, pero después de un momento el dolor fue desapareciendo y el placer recorría mi cuerpo, Danny se pegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo, ambos llegamos al clímax, yo por segunda vez y el por primera, derramo su esencia en mi interior y poco a poco fue saliendo de mi cuerpo.

-ahora será mejor que duermas mi linda Sam-dijo mientras me cubría con la única sabana que había, caí de inmediato dormida

Hola, gracias a los que me leen, espero les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de pasión jajaja, y a las que no disculpen. Debo decirles que en verdad me motivan los mensajes que me envían ¡gracias! Espero y les guste los próximos capítulos bye bye :)


End file.
